Talk:Combat Arms Wiki/Archive2
Reached a Goal Hey guys, Combat Arms Wiki just established its 500 Articles!! Yay =]. Also, is there any way to change the Birthdays, template-thing on the main page? I see that someone has on this month and it should be changed from April to May, thanks. -- 00:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) exiting out and in -- 03:45, 16 July 2009 (UTC)EVERY TIME I ACCIDENTLY MINIMIZE C.A. I HAVE TO EXIT OUT AND HAVE TO RESIGN BACK IN ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE HELP THIS IS MESSING UP MY K/D RATIO Just thought I should mention this... Umm... This might seem kind of stupid or OCD-ish, but I noticed that the "What is Combat Arms" part of the Welcome page is out of date. I don't know if you already know this or not, but I thought I should put it out there, since I can't edit it myself. SeaCrane 1 19:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC)SeaCrane_1 What Happened? Combat arms doesn't seem to work. In facet the forum and website don't work either is it a patch? Nexon said that everything would be up half an hour ago, what is happenin i cant even access their site it just doesnt load, yet another nexon screw up... 20:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Answer to the why This may be alittle late but anyway the reason why you are not able to get even on their site is because they are running over time/ late on opening it agian this may be due to a few things but by now i haven't cheaked but it should be up again so for anyone who may ask in the future it is due to them being late on the reopening time. 21:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Sad face I added my birthday to the birthday list, but it isn't on frontpage :( Farvei 20:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Stopping By The wiki's coming along nicely. I'm wondering... how's Combat Arms? Are there less hackers and less glitches? Is there less lag nowadays? Just wondering, because I might be coming back once I get a new laptop. Coraircate 02:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) New patch? + Reminder So I hear this new patch is epic. Well, Thursday is my birthday, so laptop is a definite HECK YEAH LEMME GET THAT. I'm planning on possibly returning to Combat Arms. Just thought you all should know. :) Coraircate 23:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello Coraircate, though Ive never talked to you before, it seems you were a well known editor before my time. Well the patcch is Epic, and the Great Hacker War is coming to a close, with an update to Our Favorite Shield, Hackshield. Were currently in talks with the CBL about assosiation with eachother. Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 01:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Weve Been FOUND!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know its google ads, but at least were starting to register. -- 22:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Whoa no way. o-o }} 02:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC)